


Late Night Ramblings

by veevsuwu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, alt: how can author use nagi POV as an excuse to lovemail mitsuki, mitsuki's just kind of a baby, there's no angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veevsuwu/pseuds/veevsuwu
Summary: “How long do you think it would take for me to list everything I love about you?” Nagi asked after a short while. Mitsuki let out a short chuckle.“Knowing you it’d take the entire night,” Mitsuki teased, leaning further into Nagi’s embrace.“I’ll try and keep it brief then. I don’t want to keep you awake for too long,” Nagi said softly. He kissed the top of Mitsuki’s head and hummed thoughtfully. “Where should I begin, Mitsuki?”
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Late Night Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> i think a lot abt how mitsuki tends to start crying anytime he's given affection or praise nd i thought abt how i could link this to nagimitsu in some way. so i wrote a fic about it. bc of course i did.

2:03 AM. The numbers flashed on Nagi’s phone screen, the bright candy pink of his Magikona background stinging his tired eyes. The text message that had woken Nagi up shone on his screen awaiting a response; however, he swiped it away with a sigh, not bothering to read the name of whoever felt their text was important enough to send at such an hour. Nagi glanced at Mitsuki, who still laid fast asleep beside him, breathing gently. Nagi shut his phone off and wrapped his arms around Mitsuki, who stirred slightly at the gesture, but relaxed after a short moment. Nagi didn’t close his eyes, however; he simply observed the features of Mitsuki’s sleeping face and smiled softly.

Mitsuki had been feeling lonely that night, and Nagi had offered to spend the night in his room because of this, to which Mitsuki happily obliged. Of course the two couldn’t spend nights together often; the other members would obviously catch onto their relationship sooner or later if it became a nightly thing, but Nagi didn’t want Mitsuki to be sad, and Mitsuki didn’t want to be alone, as selfish as he felt dragging Nagi into his room that night, so this was a special case. Mitsuki always enjoyed Nagi’s company; feeling Nagi’s arms wrapped around his waist, and the gentle, soft rhythm of Nagi’s breath tickling the back of his neck, was comforting for Mitsuki.

Nagi released one of his arms from Mitsuki’s waist and began to trace gentle circles on Mitsuki’s cheeks with his fingertips. Mitsuki’s cheeks were soft, and Nagi had to resist the temptation to squish them. Mitsuki stirred and a soft breath akin to a chuckle escaped his mouth, and Nagi drew back his hand, praying that he didn’t accidentally wake Mitsuki. 

Unfortunately, Nagi’s prayers weren’t answered. Mitsuki stirred and blinked a few times before shifting in the bed to face Nagi.

“What are you doing awake..?” Mitsuki asked softly. His expression was gentle, sleepiness still hanging onto the corners of his eyes. Nagi rested his hand on the back of Mitsuki’s neck and kissed his forehead softly.

“I’m sorry for waking you, Mitsuki,” he said quietly. He stroked Mitsuki’s hair gently, Mitsuki humming softly at the gesture. Nagi smiled, though he felt a bit guilty. He was the reason Mitsuki was awake now after all, and he obviously felt bad about it. It was clear that Mitsuki was still sleepy, and Nagi certainly didn’t want to be responsible for allowing that sleepiness to persist until morning. Mitsuki shifted closer to Nagi and sighed.

“It’s fine…” Mitsuki said softly. Nagi pulled Mitsuki closer to him, and Mitsuki happily leaned into the gesture. 

Nagi continued to stroke Mitsuki’s hair thoughtfully, considering all the words of love he could possibly give Mitsuki in that moment. There was something so soft and gentle about Mitsuki’s gestures, that with every little thing Mitsuki did, Nagi only fell in love with him more. Nagi had so much love in his heart to share with Mitsuki, and it was taking all of his willpower to not spill it all out in that moment. He didn’t want to keep Mitsuki awake for too long of course, but he wasn’t sure he could wait until morning to tell Mitsuki his thoughts either. He hummed in thought for a few short moments longer, before eventually deciding to gather his thoughts and speak up.

“Mitsuki?” Nagi said softly, slightly pulling away from their embrace so that their eyes could meet. He observed the subtle shifts in Mitsuki’s expression, the way his large eyes searched Nagi’s face for some sort of reason. Nagi gently caressed Mitsuki’s cheek, a light blush creeping up onto Mitsuki’s face. Mitsuki cleared his throat and spoke.

“What is it, Nagi?” Mitsuki whispered quietly. The words lingered in the air for several moments longer, silence filling the space between them as they stared into each others’ eyes. Nagi pulled Mitsuki close to him again, his hand returning to its previous job of stroking Mitsuki’s hair. Mitsuki breathed softly, a gentle rhythm vibrating against Nagi’s neck.

“How long do you think it would take for me to list everything I love about you?” Nagi asked after a short while. Mitsuki let out a short chuckle.

“Knowing you it’d take the entire night,” Mitsuki teased, leaning further into Nagi’s embrace.

“I’ll try and keep it brief then. I don’t want to keep you awake for too long,” Nagi said softly. He kissed the top of Mitsuki’s head and hummed thoughtfully. “Where should I begin, Mitsuki?”

“W-wait, you’re actually going to..? Nagi, you don’t…” Mitsuki trailed off. Nagi chuckled and kissed the top of Mitsuki’s head again. Mitsuki clutched Nagi’s shirt, unsure of what to make of this. He definitely wasn’t prepared to be showered with love right now, but this was Nagi. It wasn’t as if Mitsuki could stop him. He breathed a sigh and waited for Nagi to speak, bracing himself a bit. Nagi allowed the silence to linger for several moments longer before beginning.

“First,” Nagi began, “I love how strong you are. You work so very hard, and it’s inspiring. I love that about you. You try your best despite your weaknesses, and that’s part of what makes you so strong.” An embarrassed chuckle escaped Mitsuki’s mouth; he wasn’t sure what else to do besides laugh at Nagi’s ridiculousness. Nagi didn’t falter and continued speaking.

“Second, I love your smile. Your smile is able to bring light into so many people’s lives. I can’t be happy if you aren’t, which is why your smile means so much to me. I never want to see that bright smile of yours leave your face.”

“I-idiot, you said you’d keep it brief didn’t you?” Mitsuki teased. He didn’t really mind Nagi being a bit sappy, though it was really embarrassing being told all this. Nagi chuckled softly.

“Sorry, Mitsuki. It’s hard to keep it brief when I love you as much as I do…” He said quietly, a gentle smile crossing his face. “I have plenty more to say, so shall I continue? Or would you rather sleep?”

“If you want to, though getting praised like this is embarrassing…” Mitsuki said softly. Nagi shifted and released Mitsuki from his embrace slightly so that they could face each other again and began gently tracing lines on Mitsuki’s cheeks. Nagi’s fingers were delicate on Mitsuki’s skin, and it tickled a tiny bit, causing Mitsuki to let out a short giggle.

“I like your face,” Nagi said. “It’s soft. The way your cheeks flush at any sort of affection is cute. I like it.”  
Mitsuki wasn’t entirely sure he could handle Nagi going into detail about what he liked about his face, especially given how naturally beautiful the blond who laid next to him was, but Nagi didn’t show any signs of stopping. Nagi’s fingers traced lines across Mitsuki’s features, stopping on any dots or stray freckles that dotted his face.

“N-Nagi…! this is even more embarrassing…” Mitsuki said in between giggles. Mitsuki wasn’t certain if Nagi was trying to tickle his face on purpose, but whatever the case was, Nagi did seem to be enjoying himself.

“You’re really cute, Mitsuki,” Nagi said softly. “Not just your face, but also your actions and your words. You’re really cute.” The gentle tracing on Mitsuki’s face ceased and was replaced with several fleeting kisses all over his cheeks, causing Mitsuki to giggle even more.

“N-Nagi! Stop it! That tickles..!” Mitsuki laughed. “If someone as gorgeous as you finds me cute then I guess it has to be the truth, huh…”

“Oh, Mitsuki… It’s still my turn to shower you with love! Please save your compliments for later,” Nagi said, brushing one last quick kiss to Mitsuki’s cheek. Mitsuki pouted and rolled over in the bed to face away from Nagi, and Nagi used this as an opportunity to wrap his arms around Mitsuki’s waist and pull him close.

“Not fair,” Mitsuki said quietly. “You’re too good at this.”

“I have to be good at this. It’s for my beloved Mitsuki,” Nagi whispered into Mitsuki’s ear. Mitsuki shivered at the act despite the warmth surrounding him.

“Shall I go on? I still have plenty more to say,” Nagi whispered softly. His breath was hot against Mitsuki’s ear, sending tingles throughout Mitsuki’s whole body. His face flushed. Mitsuki wasn’t sure how much more love he was capable of taking. Not only in Nagi’s words, but his actions as well. There was no doubt in Mitsuki’s mind that Nagi loved him unconditionally, but Nagi still reminded him every single day just because he wanted to. Nagi had far more love in his heart than Mitsuki was reasonably worthy of. Mitsuki wasn’t used to being loved very much in general, but Nagi’s love greatly exceeded Mitsuki’s usual capacity. Mitsuki cleared his throat and shivered, biting his lip hard.

“Mitsuki? Are you OK?” Nagi asked softly. He knew Mitsuki was prone to crying after receiving a bit too much affection than he could handle, and he worried that he had pushed him past his limit this time. Mitsuki sat up quickly and frantically wiped at his eyes with his sleeves.

“Dammit…! Sorry… This is really embarrassing…” Mitsuki said, sniffling. Nagi sat up as well and gently pulled Mitsuki’s hands away from his face. Nagi’s face was riddled with concern as he met Mitsuki’s tear-filled eyes. The blond cupped Mitsuki’s face in his hands and brushed away any lingering tears with his thumbs.

“Mitsuki…” Nagi said softly. He let go of Mitsuki’s face and pulled him into a hug. Mitsuki sniffed and leaned into Nagi’s embrace.

“Sorry, Nagi… I’m not sure this really fits your definition of romantic…” Mitsuki tried to joke in his usual sarcastic tone, but his voice shook too much for it to be effective. Nagi let out a low pitched chuckle.

“You know, Mitsuki,” Nagi said softly, “I love this part of you, too.”

“This part of me is pathetic though, isn’t it?” Mitsuki scoffed. Nagi hummed in thought for a moment.

“Even your imperfect sides are charming. I wouldn’t have you any other way,” Nagi whispered. “Besides, if I’m listing everything I love about you, would it not take the entire night to list every single thing about you?”

Mitsuki tensed up at this. He sniffed, and felt tears threaten once again.

“I...idiot… do you wanna make me cry again…” Mitsuki said softly. Nagi stroked Mitsuki’s hair and hummed softly. Neither said anything; they just sat there on the bed while silence filled the space around them.

Nagi glanced at the clock on the wall, and from what he could make out in the darkness of Mitsuki’s room, it read to be around 2:40AM by now. Nagi worried about Mitsuki, who had been looking rather sleepy throughout their entire chat. Nagi was, in fact, the one to accidentally wake him up, after all. Nagi sighed. This wouldn’t be the first time that Mitsuki had forced himself to stay awake to listen to Nagi’s late night ramblings, and Nagi owed it to Mitsuki to let him get a proper good night’s sleep one of these nights they spent together.

One of these nights.

Mitsuki’s breath vibrated gently against Nagi’s neck, a slow and soft rhythm that signified that Mitsuki had most likely begun to fall asleep. Nagi laid Mitsuki back down, slowly and gently so as not to disturb him. Mitsuki stirred a tiny bit, but relaxed after a short moment. Nagi breathed a slightly relieved sigh and laid himself back down next to Mitsuki. He brushed a gentle, soft kiss to Mitsuki’s cheek before allowing himself to close his eyes.

“Good night, Mitsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @mitsuwuki !!! i tweet abt nagimistu lots. i love them lots.


End file.
